


Kind of a Little Bit Perfect

by QueenNeehola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNeehola/pseuds/QueenNeehola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's annoying how well they fit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of a Little Bit Perfect

Hinata kind of hates being a duo with Kageyama.

 

Well, maybe ‘hate’ is too strong a word, but it’s definitely annoying.  It’s annoying being _Hinata and Kageyama_ , never one without the other, the sun and the shadow, two of a kind, the odd couple, et cetera, et cetera.

It’s _annoying_ how well they fit together.

 

It’s annoying how Kageyama’s tosses slam hard against the palm of his hand like they were never meant to be anywhere else.

It’s annoying how they always seem to cross paths: in the corridors, at the vending machine, on the way to and from school.

It’s annoying how Kageyama texts him way too early in the morning about practice, and techniques, and ideas.  (It’s even _more_ annoying that he’s always awake to reply.)

 

It’s annoying, but sometimes, it’s also kind of a little bit perfect.

 

Like how Kageyama has to lean down just the perfect amount to kiss Hinata.

Like how Hinata fits perfectly all curled up next to Kageyama’s back with his face pressed in between Kageyama’s shoulder blades.

Like how Kageyama always tastes of apple juice and sweat, and Hinata’s not really sure _why_ that’s perfect, but it _is_.

 

So maybe, really, he kind of actually _likes_ being a duo with Kageyama.  In some aspects.  Maybe.  It’s confusing, but then they’re both awkward teenage boys with heads full of volleyball and each other, so how could it ever be anything else?

 

Girls in his class talk with big, shining eyes about fate and soulmates and stars aligning, and Hinata isn’t sure if he really believes in all of that, but he can’t help thinking…—

 

It’s 6am and Hinata hasn’t slept for all of his thinking, when his phone buzzes.  He sighs, and wrinkles his nose, and then smiles, because it’ll be Kageyama, because it’s _always_ Kageyama.  
And if the girls in his class are right, maybe it always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up a lot cheesier than i meant it to, whoops.


End file.
